24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Fandom migration
Hey, peeps. Just wanted to check on you about the following. Someone contacted me on Twitter with an issue related to the Fandom migration. He asked me to follow him so he could send me a DM, and wrote this: :"Reached out to fandom a bit ago. Was hoping to have all my old communities migrated to the app. A few didn’t make the migration to mobile. Was hoping for access to your wiki in the app. They said if I’m not seeing a community listesd, I should reach out to its admins to make the changes necessary to get the wiki ready for the FANDOM app - suggest they enable Discussions, if that's not enabled yet, or that they update their mobile main page. Can you please ensure this is done and reach out to the fandom team to see if there’s any additional steps. Inclusion on the app would be great. Thanks!" Just wanted to give everybody, especially Blue Rook, Pyramidhead and Acer4666 a heads-up. Any suggestions? Thief12 (talk) 00:12, October 16, 2018 (UTC) : It sounds mandatory. Assuming I understand the issue correctly, we wouldn't want to be left in the dust with a project that isn't mobile-accessible. Too bad this sort of thing isn't automated. Is he offering to do the necessary changes? : I was always a content-contributor, not a layout guy, so I don't know what I could contribute for something like this. 18:04, October 16, 2018 (UTC) ::As far as he tells me, he's just a visitor. From what I can tell from his message, for our community to migrate to his mobile app, we need to do the changes Fandom told him. Just wanted to check if this was something any of you had read about before making any big change. Thief12 (talk) 18:33, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :::Who is this person? I'm a little bit suspicious that he may be part of the "fandom" push to enable all their new features... :::I have nothing against enabling discussions if it allows us to integrate with the "Fandom" app. As far as I'm aware, discussions sit alongside the wiki-style forum and don't replace it.--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:07, October 16, 2018 (UTC) ::::Maybe it's nothing, but I will admit being a bit suspicious when he contacted me for various reasons: ::::*First, he found me on Twitter (his nick is Ian_Myers) and asked me to "follow him" so he could DM me (I just checked and he deleted that tweet) ::::*Second, he got a bit pushy when I replied to his request "I'll get back to you" and then asked if he was "an editor on the wiki or just a reader?". He replied "Admittedly just a reader but should it matter? Im sure it's not super complicated to meet their min requireinenrre sic and 90% of my communities had met so on launch". ::::It just seemed a bit weird to me which is why I brought it up here. I did a quick search last night and saw that apparently "Discussions" seem to be a requirement for the mobile app, but it was just a few forums. Not sure if there's something official from Fandom or Wikia stating such. Thief12 (talk) 20:25, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :::Ah, ok. I'm less suspicious now - he seems like a serial reporter of bugs with apps on twitter, and he seems like he gets quite pushy about people fixing bugs in apps (which I imagine he views as our responsibility to get the app working). I thought perhaps Fandom had some twitter campaign to push Discussions onto communities who hadn't enabled it! :::If no-one protests, I'll send an e-mail to special:contact requesting that discussions be turned on - if it enables our content on the Fandom app, then it will hopefully expose it to more readers!--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:35, October 16, 2018 (UTC) ::::Hey, Acer. Have you received any notification about this, or is there any Fandom page where we can check how it's going? The guy wrote me again asking about this. Thanks. Thief12 (talk) 21:36, October 28, 2018 (UTC) :Guy wrote me again asking about this. He posted a screenshot of an e-mail reply from someone at Fandom saying: ::"Wiki 24 is still missing Discussions, and they still need to work on their mobile main page. That means, it'll still be a while before they can be added to the app. Once they have done all the preparation, we need to hear from them to let us know" :Pending on Acer's reply, I'll see what else we need to do to do this. Thief12 (talk) 00:00, November 2, 2018 (UTC) :: I know I'm out of the loop, but this seems more odd than it should. Right now I can see the URL has changed to 24.fandom.com, that's a good thing right? Am I correct when I am guessing that this is expected to be rolled out by editors/admins instead of top-down, from the IT folks? 05:15, November 2, 2018 (UTC) ::: That's what I thought. But when you go to Fandom, the Help links specify that to enable Discussions, you have to write them a message. I think Acer did it a couple of weeks ago, and I did it yesterday. No reply yet. Thief12 (talk) 01:07, November 3, 2018 (UTC) :It is done. Thanks to all. Thief12 (talk) 20:05, November 7, 2018 (UTC) :I started a thread focused on Discussions alone. Thief12 (talk) 20:15, November 7, 2018 (UTC)